


IT (2017) x Reader Oneshots

by I_like_Salami



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_like_Salami/pseuds/I_like_Salami
Summary: Hey! I want to start writing fan fictions. I've read many so I'll try to stay away from the bad stuff lol.





	1. Welcome (Please Read)

Hello my Losers (please request a better name for you guys) . Welcome to my first official book. I will have other books for Stranger Things characters and The cast of IT and Stranger Things. Before I get into Requests I would like to tell you what I will and what I won't do.

What I will do in fanfictions

-Fluff

-Drugs

-smut

-pregnant reader

-depressed reader

-suicidal reader

-death

-self harm

\- A/B/O dynamics (omegaverse)

-almost anything

What I won't do

-character x oc

-Incest 

Okay so now for the requests. When I say that requests are closed please don't leave requests for when it opens. You can message me or just go in the comments and request. You can do any character from IT (2017) even Pennywise... *sigh*

You can do the layout of the request however you want. I'll try to update frequently. :)

Bye my Losers :3


	2. My Psycho Alpha ~Patrick Hockstetter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut, Smut, and Smut lol  
> This is where Patrick is your psycho alpha so have a good read

Patrick slammed to door open and smirked at the thick smell filling the room. "Y/N, baby girl. I can smell you. I know you're in heat" he shouts out feeling his member hardening in his pants. "Alpha..." he heard the weak whimper coming from his room. He slowly made his way to his room. The smell got thicker as he got closer to his room. He opened the door and found Y/N curled up in small ball surrounded by blankets and pillows. He made his way to look at her. She was holding his dirty shirt to her face. Her panties were wet with slick. "Hello baby girl" he says stroking her face smirking. "Alpha please I need you" she whimpers.  
"What do you need?" he teases.  
"Your cock" she forces out grinding against a pillow.  
"Such a potty mouth" he says smacking her a little.  
"Please Patrick" she yelps out.  
He reaches down to her area and starts to rub her clit. She moans loudly and grabs his hand forcing it closer. He yanked it away and smacked her cheek. "Don't disobey your alpha" he threatens. He climbs onto the the bed and roughly kisses her. He decides he can't wait any longer. He rips her panties off and unzips his pants. He pulls his fully hard member out and roughly thrusts into Y/N. Y/N grunts and moans with Patrick giving her no time to adjust. He thrusts hard and stares down at Y/N smirking at her desperate face. He suddenly pulls out and she whimpers. He flips her over and thrusts back into her hard. He leans over and bites and sucks at her neck. He stops at the mark he left just a month ago marking Y/N as his omega. He starts to suck and nip at the mark making Y/N a moaning mess. After minutes of going at it Y/N moans Patrick's name as her walls close around his member. She moaned loudly and shook lightly. Patrick buried his member deep inside of her as he started to cum. His knot grew and stuck inside her. Y/N smiled and yawned. "Patrick please cuddle with me" she asked and turned her head to look at him. His eyes softened a little but he hid it.   
"Fine" he groaned hiding his great love for her and shifted so that they were spooning. Y/N closed her eyes and fell asleep soon after. 

~Next morning~

Patrick got up and noticed a light flowery smell. 'Shit! Fuck!' he knew what that smell meant. It meant that he would now have two soft spots. He pulled out of Y/N and sat at the edge of the bed. Y/N woke up and looked at Patrick.   
"What's wrong?" she asks him softly.   
"Your smell" he growls "Your fucking smell"  
Y/N was confused but understood what he meant. She was pregnant.  
"Will you stay with me?" she asks softly.  
"Mmm hmm" ,he mutters, "I just need to go"  
He got up and walked out "I have to go torment those losers. It's the last day of school. I'll get some stuff for you after school"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so you can decide whether you want to follow the movie or not on this one.


End file.
